Manetheren
|fragmented=End of Trolloc War }} Manetheren (pronounced: mahn-EHTH-ehr-ehn) was one of the Ten Nations, arising after the Breaking of the World and was destroyed in the Trolloc Wars well over two thousand years ago. Its name translates as "Mountain Home" in the Old Tongue and its people seem to have been a hardy folk capable of living in the mountains. In recent years the standard of Manetheren has flown again in the province known as the Two Rivers. Geography Manetheren was located in and around the southern Mountains of Mist, stretching from Lake Somal in the west to the Arinelle in the north and east to the Boern in the south. It was bordered by Safer to the west, Aelgar and Eharon to the south, Coremanda to the east and Aridhol to the north. Its capital city was also called Manetheren and was located in the mountains between the headwaters of the Tarendrelle and the Manetherendrelle. Its other major, Ogier-built cities included Corartheren, Jara'copan and Shanaine (now the site of Jehannah). Manetheren incorporated all of modern Andor west of the Arinelle and all of Ghealdan as well. History Manetheren was founded after the Breaking of the World, and has a record of minor border wars with Safer to the west. Queen Sorella ay Marena brought the kingdom into the Compact of the Ten Nations in . Manetheren was betrayed twice during the Trolloc Wars, first when its prince was imprisoned in Aridhol by the evil chancellor Mordeth, causing the two nations to come into conflict even as the Trolloc armies continued their advance. Some decades later Manetheren was invaded by a vast Trolloc horde under the command of the semi-mythical figure Ba'alzamon. Despite a valiant defence under King Aemon al Caar al Thorin which bought time for thousands of refugees to escape to the south, the army of Manetheren was overrun and destroyed. Queen Eldrene committed suicide with the One Power at this moment, destroying the invading Trolloc army and sending the remnants fleeing back across the Tarendrelle. However, Manetheren did not rise again during the war. It was later revealed that the then-Amyrlin Seat, Tetsuan, had intervened to stop reinforcements being sent to relieve Manetheren, apparently acting out of jealousy of Eldrene's power and influence. The Hall of the Tower publicly stripped her of the staff and stole and stilled her for her crime. In the aftermath of the Trolloc Wars, the kingdoms of Farashelle and Dhowlan arose out of Manetheren's former territories. Government Traditionally Manetheren was a monarchy with a queen who was an Aes Sedai and the king her warder. As one of the most ardent supporters of the Compact of the Ten Nations Manetheren always sent aid to her allies when they were in dire need. This can perhaps be attributed to significant Aes Sedai influence. At the time of the signing of the Compact in 209 AB, Sorella ay Marena was queen. s.]] Military Perhaps the most significant aspect of Manetheren, particularly during its twilight years, was the heroic efforts of its legendary army the Band of the Red Hand. During the Trolloc Wars they and Manetheren became known as the "thorn in the Dark One's foot"Ch. 10 from The World of Robert Jordan's The Wheel of Time and the "sword that could not be broken." When at last the Shadow sent massed Trollocs to destroy the Band's home, none came to their aid. Legacy Throughout the ages many attempts have been made to resurrect Manetheren, but all have failed. Most recently, however, Lord Perrin Aybara (also known as Perrin Goldeneyes) has raised the banner of the Red Eagle, the symbol of Manetheren. He already has the Two Rivers district behind him and the Queen of Ghealdan, a traditional territory of Manetheren, has sworn allegiance to him. His marriage to a close relation of the Queen of Saldaea and abilities as a ta'veren give him the best chance of succeeding where all others have failed. Matrim Cauthon has raised a new Band of the Red Hand, in honor of his Manetheren blood and his memories from the Trolloc Wars. The Band is currently unaffiliated with Perrin Aybara's movement to unify ancient Manetheren. Cities *Manetheren (capital) *Corartheren *Jara'copan *Shanaine (site of present day Jehannah) See Also *Band of the Red Hand *Two Rivers Category:Ten Nations Manetheren